


Brighten Mood

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe, Candles, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione decides to cheer Severus up.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 21
Collections: 30 Days of Winter Writing





	Brighten Mood

**Author's Note:**

> This is for KCAWS 30 days of writing prompt: Candles. I picked the pairing: Hermione/Severus and came up with this short drabble. Many thanks to my beta, thenewpyt for looking this over.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione breathed in the heavenly smell of hot cocoa candles as she lit them with her wand. _This reminds me so much of grandmother’s hot cocoa._ she reminisced.

Severus walked in the room and sniffed at the candle's aroma. “Is that hot cocoa I smell? I definitely want some to drink now!” and headed to the kitchen to fix them some hot cocoa.

“I knew it would brighten his mood,” she whispered, smiling as she sat down on their couch all bundled up waiting for the delicious warm drink.


End file.
